A girls thing
by Yoyi-Yi
Summary: "Being a woman aboard Destiny sometimes is not that funny." (There are more characters inside the fic) One-Shot


**Tags**: Blood, girl talk, Jokes about bloody situations, Embarrassing memories, Maybe _OoC_, Surely will be _**OoC**_, Guys running away from a talk about blood, Mischievousness (I hope), I wonder why this topic hasn't been used yet?

* * *

It was in the middle of the night. She was sleeping soundly when it came. It attacked her without previous warning. When she woke up, she could feel it. She looked, she found it.

"I have it," she complained the day before in the mess. She got looks of sympathy from the other girls.

"Does it hurt? I have some stuff in the infirmary, if you need it."

"Don't worry about it, TJ. It never hurts," she smiled.

"Well. I suppose it's good we found the laundry room, isn't it?" joked Chloe.

"It is. I don't know if I'll have enough cloth for it," she complained.

"Having the period here sure sucks," agreed Vanessa.

"Yes. It means not having sex until it's gone," added Lisa.

Camile smiled at them, while the rest laughed. It had been long since she ran out of menstrual pad, her and the rest of the female crew. They had managed as in the old times, using straps of normal cloth. Of course, this meant that they had to wash it too often, and sometimes it got really messy if you changed it while the menstruation was coming down.

In Camile's case, she never felt it coming down, so she had to be extra careful. She still remembered that time when she went to the bathroom in high school to change and ended up stained with lots of blood. Her mother had to come with clean clothes from her home, and the guys laughed at her. But, luckily, the other girls took compassion and defended her. The boys couldn't understand it, so they should shut up.

"I know you won't want to hear about this, but my most embarrassing time with it was in a party when I was nineteen. There was the guy who I liked and their friends. I went with my friends to his house, it was a bright summer day and he had a pool," commented Chloe. Then she grinned. "I jumped into the pool and swam with them. Then, they all got away from me, yelling, and this guy, Shean, rushed towards me and took me out the pool."

"Ha, ha. Why did they do that?" asked Lisa, though they all suspected what was the answer.

"My menstruation came that precise moment, and the blood had stained the clear water of the pool. I had both legs drenched in pink water," she laughed. "Shean was so scared thinking I was about to die or something. I just wanted to ran away from there and stop being the centre of attention."

"And you call that embarrassing?" said Vanessa. "My first menstruation was embarrassing. I was celebrating my eleventh birthday at home with all my friends, their parents, and family. It was crowed, and I mean it, crowed! I was wearing this white perfectly feminine dress, the kind of white dress with ribbons all girl dream to wear in her wedding. Well, I sat at the table, as the rest of the children, we ate and all. I feel pain in my stomach but I didn't say anything, because I feared I wouldn't be able to take cake too," she smiled while the rest laughed. "Then I got up when they came with a really big cake, with candles lit on top of it. Then, my mum almost dropped it when she saw my pretty white dress red from waist down from behind."

They continued to share their stories about embarrassing situations with their menstruations while some tables away Scott, Greer, Young, Rush, Brody, Volker and Eli listened to them. They were all showing faces of discomfort, except Rush, who was smiling slightly. Eli knew that smile.

"Whatever you are about to say, save it, please," Eli said. This only made Rush's smile bigger.

"They are telling such filthy anecdotes. I can't understand why they are laughing at them," said Brody, looking at the women, who were still talking about menstruation and stuff related to it.

"Well, Mr. Brody, I can assure you they have not mentioned the most embarrassing and juicy story yet," said Rush, then. He had still that smile.

"Oh, gosh. I won't hear it. I don't want to know." Eli got up and exited the mess. This caught the attention of the women, who took interest in the men's conversation.

"Don't tell me you have a story related with menstruation," almost pleaded Volker.

Rush, still smiling, talked. "The most embarrassing menstruation I have had...", he started, the rest of the men flew, disgusted, while Rush started to laugh. The women joined him to hear his tale.

"Oh, please, continue Doctor," said TJ, not believing he would had any story about that.

"She was 19 and I 18. It was our first time. When we finished and switched on the lights the sheets were covered with her blood, we both freak out," he said.

"Ugh! I didn't want to know!" said Chloe running out the mess, followed by the rest. Except Camile, who stayed.

"Is that true?" she asked, curious about it.

"Yes, Camile. It was her first menstruation as well."

"Interesting first time."

"Yes. These things only can happen with girls."

"Oh, you know, Nicholas, this is a girls thing," she winked, and walked away.


End file.
